El amor apesta
by danalia
Summary: Un mal presentimiento invade a Kanae, Takarada planea una celebración, un grupo desconocido hace su aparición... Todo esto y más en el aniversario de LoveMe.


Disclaimer: Skip beat y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yoshiki Nakamura. Por su parte, la historia es de mi creación y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de entretener a los lectores.

Este fic participa en el reto Pasteles, chocolates y confeti: El Extravagante Reto de Aniversario de LCDP.

_Cursiva: Narra Kanae._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

El amor apesta…

_Tengo un mal presentimiento… Al mirar el calendario y confirmar la fecha después de levantarme, pude comprender el motivo. Hoy era el día, así es, era el día que hemos estado esperando con Kyoko y Chiori… Es el aniversario de la sección LoveMe._

_Eso no significa que estemos particularmente ansiosas por este evento, ni nada parecido. De hecho, somos las que más odiamos esta sección, especialmente por el tipo de trabajos que nos encargan. Sin embargo, estamos conscientes de que no podemos hacer nada al respecto, ya que no hay forma de que cumplamos los requisitos necesarios para salir._

_"¡Deben amar a los demás y dejar que ellos las amen a ustedes!"… Esa fue la condición que TaKarada Lory puso para cerrar la sección LoveMe. Por supuesto, era algo muy lejano a la realidad. Por lo que, nos rendimos a pasar nuestros días condenadas a este grupo._

_Ahora el problema, y razón por la que hemos esperado por este día, es justamente el presidente de LME. Su excentricidad y forma de ser, era algo que quienes hemos trabajado con él conocemos bien. En LME es común que se desarrollen eventos a gran escala cuando a él se le antoja… Todas sabemos que él planea hacer algo, pero estar a la espera de qué es lo que ocurra, es muy molesto. A Kyoko no le importa que haga una celebración mientras pueda conocer a la mayor cantidad de personas posible y tener más opciones de conseguir empleo. Chiori, por su parte, quiere que todo termine lo más rápido posible e intenta no pensar demasiado en ello._

_Desde hace un tiempo hasta ahora, cada vez que pienso en el aniversario de LoveMe siento un escalofrío recorriendo mi espalda y una sensación de asco me invade. Los presentimientos no son algo común en mí, y eso solo hace que me preocupe más. Por lo que decidí intentar averiguar qué es lo que ese hombre está planeando. He estado tratando de hablar con él desde hace unos días, pero no ha aparecido por la empresa._

_Hoy, al llegar a LME, camine al camarín para prepararme antes de ir al estudio en el que grabaríamos…_

-Muoko-san, hoy no tendrás escenas en el drama ¿Verdad? –_Me pregunto Kyoko después de saludar_.

-Así es, pero grabaré un comercial para una crema humectante.

-Kyoko ¿Tu qué harás? –_La interrogo Chiori._

-Hoy estaré en un programa de variedades.

-Ya veo –_Menciono Amamiya mientras revisaba unos papeles._

-Tú estarás en una película ¿No Chiori? –_Recordé al darme cuenta de que lo que estaba viendo, era un guión._

-Sí, aunque solo es un papel secundario.

_Nos alistamos y Kyoko comenzó a reclamarle a Chiori que no fuera malagradecida, aunque no se tratara de un papel principal, al menos ella no tenía interpretar a la antagonista todo el tiempo. En ese momento, me despedí y fui a grabar el comercial. A las 12:30 pm ya había terminado de grabar las escenas principales y estaba recorriendo el lugar para ver si conseguía algo de información sobre la "Celebración" que ha estado causándome malestares a cada momento, pero no encontré nada… Literalmente, nada. No había rastros de que fuera a ocurrir algo y el hecho de que tampoco hubiera personas circulando, significaba que ya era muy tarde para evitarlo._

_Al volver al camarín y encontrarme a un par de chicas mirando con desconfianza una invitación, lo supe… Ya había comenzado._

-"Queridas integrantes de la sección LoveMe; Mogami Kyoko, Kotonami Kanae y Amamiya Chiori. Como presidente de LME e iniciador del proyecto del cual hoy son parte importante, quisiera invitarlas a un almuerzo en conmemoración del primer aniversario del hermoso grupo que componen.

Una vez terminados sus deberes, diríjanse a la salida. Allí las estará esperando el chofer de una limosina que las llevara al lugar en el que se llevara a cabo la reunión.

Atentamente, Takarada Lory" –_Leyó con seriedad Chiori. Trayendo aquel molesto escalofrío de regreso –_No pensé que fuera a hacer algo tan formal.

-Tampoco yo… Definitivamente hay algo raro en todo esto –_Comente con seguridad. Dudo mucho que la palabra "Reunión" signifique lo mismo tanto para las personas normales, como para ese hombre._

-Pero sigue siendo una celebración organizada para nosotras. No importa de que se trate, no podemos faltar como si nada –_Mencionó Kyoko intentando convencerme para ir._

-Supongo que eso es verdad… -_Dije resignada, viendo como los ojos de mi autoproclamada mejor amiga se llenaban de ilusión _–Entonces ¿Vamos?

-¡Sí! –_Respondió la alegre chica, después de ver cómo Chiori asentía con una sonrisa._

* * *

><p><em>Increíble… Esa era la palabra más adecuada para describir lo que ocurría.<em>

_Fue realmente sorprendente ver como después de haber recibido invitación y ser transportadas en una limosina, el supuesto "Almuerzo" se convirtió en un verdadero, y bien organizado, festival. Paso de ser una reunión con tintes formales, a transformarse en un evento a gran escala que rosaba con una fiesta infantil. Es que no solo habían puestos de comida al aire libre, sino que también hay juegos de todo tipo, un escenario con música en vivo, muchas personas alrededor y una decoración acorde al color de nuestro grupo… Rosa._

_Al adentrarnos en este desconocido ambiente, pudimos ver una larga pancarta al centro que decía: "Feliz aniversario sección LoveMe, esperamos sea el primero y último"._

_De alguna forma, Kyoko se aprovechó de que era una fiesta para hablar con todas las personas que pudo, al tiempo que se divertía en cada puesto. Aunque comenzó a soltar su aura maligna sin parar después de escuchar las felicitaciones de Tsuruga-san y ver aquella sonrisa falsa mientras decía "Espero que puedas salir de aquella sección algún día". Por su lado, Chiori comió tranquilamente antes de ser agobiada por ex colegas que no dejaban de mencionar que después de "Akari" no habían sabido nada de ella. Llegados a este punto, no había duda de que la fiesta que Lory organizo con el fin de incentivarnos a que nos esforcemos más por salir de la sección LoveMe, dio resultado. Los comentarios de Tsuruga-san y de aquellas chicas, fue más que suficiente para para animar considerablemente a mis dos compañeras y amigas. Aunque no estoy segura de que fuera el incentivo adecuado considerando los objetivos de nuestro grupo._

-Bien… Atención todos, por favor –_Pidió Takarada, subiendo al escenario _–Quiero agradecerles a todos por venir a celebrar el primer aniversario de la sección LoveMe. Esperamos que las chicas se diviertan en la fiesta y también quiero agradecer a un grupo muy especial… Probablemente no lo conozcan, ya que muy pocas personas saben de su existencia, pero lo cierto es que quienes prepararon todo este evento, fue La caja de Pandora… El club de fans oficial de la sección LoveMe.

_¿Club de fans… De LoveMe?_

_¿De qué está hablando ese hombre? ¿Por qué todos aplauden como si fuera tan normal?..._

_Es cierto que somos actrices y no sería extraño que tuviéramos uno que otro admirador, pero que nuestra sección tenga un club de fans es muy diferente._

_LoveMe es un grupo formado para que desarrollemos nuestra capacidad de amar, o algo parecido._

_¿Qué clase de personas pueden ser admiradoras de algo como eso…?_

-Es un placer conocerlas, chicas. Mi nombre es Camille y soy la presidenta del club de Fans; La caja de pandora -_Comento con calma una persona muy familiar..._

-Flash back-

_Al entrar a una de las pocas salas en las que había movimiento a esa hora, intente ver que estaban haciendo y una mujer de unos 25 años se interpuso en mi camino, evitando que pudiera continuar. No tenía pensado inventar una excusa, asique solo dije la verdad…_

-¿Podrías decirle al presidente que sea moderado?

-¿A qué te refieres? –_Pregunto con duda._

-Es seguro que está planeando hacer algo por causa del aniversario de LoveMe. Yo no tengo nada en contra de eso, pero me preocupa la magnitud del evento. Sería bueno si tuviera en cuenta eso y tratara de hacer algo normal.

-Ya veo. Lo recordare y se lo mencionare a Takarada-san. Sin embargo, no creo que a estas alturas sirva de mucho ¿No crees que habría sido mejor si hubieras hablado con él antes?

-Eso planeaba, pero estuve muy ocupada con el trabajo.

-Entiendo… Debe ser difícil tener una familia grande de la cual preocuparse ¿No?

-Lo es, pero eso no te incumbe. Además no es como si solo trabajara por causa de ellos. Lo hago porque me gusta.

-Ciertamente… Tú no eres como Chiori que perdió la confianza en sí misma o Kyoko que se llenó de rencor después de una mala experiencia. A diferencia de ellas, tú eres más objetiva y no te preocupas por ese tipo de cosas.

-Pareces estar bastante informada sobre nosotras ¿Acaso Takarada tiene algo que ver con ello?

-Para nada, yo tengo mis propias fuentes –_Comento con una sonrisa._

-Pues es mejor que usted y sus fuentes se concentren en el trabajo que hacemos y no en nuestra vida personal.

-Típico de Kotonami Kanae… Evitando que las personas lleguen a ella.

-¿Qué…?

-¿No te has preguntado por qué estás en la sección LoveMe a pesar de que tu situación es muy diferente a la de tus compañeras?

-¿Estás diciendo que eso tiene relación con el hecho de que no quiera que te involucres en asuntos privados? ¿En serio piensas que voy a dejar que cualquiera se meta en mi vida?

-Claro que no, yo tampoco lo permitiría, pero hay un punto en el que es bueno y necesario abrirse con alguien ¿No estarías sola ahora sino fuera por Kyoko y Chiori?

-Eso…

-Fin flash back-

_Al inicio pensé que se trataba de una paparazzi y, realmente, no quería tener más problemas a causa de ellos. No es agradable… Pero supongo que no es de extrañar que supiera tanto de nosotras si es la presidenta del club._

_En aquel momento no me agrado en lo más mínimo, sin mencionar que lo que dijo me preocupo…_

_El amor daña y te limita, por ello lo mejor es evitarlo, eso es lo que yo pensaba. El problema es que si haces eso, inevitablemente, te quedaras sola..._

-Flash back-

-No te había visto tomar un día libre desde que te conocí y, probablemente, tampoco habías tomado uno antes –_Mencionó el pequeño con las manos en los bolsillos._

-Sí, este es el primer día libre que pido desde que comencé a trabajar. Sin contar el tiempo en el que no hay escenas que grabar.

-Debe haber pasado algo muy malo para que hicieras eso ¿Estas bien?

-Sí…

-Pero… -_Insistió mirándome a los ojos._

-Me siento sola.

-Yo también, sentarse es fácil.

-Desde que empezaste a trabajar en aquella comedia, te la pasas diciendo chistes molestos –Le reclame.

-Tengo que practicar, el humor no es mi fuerte –_Se excusó mientras revisaba un guion_ -Entonces… ¿Qué paso?

Le conté lo que ocurrió a Hiou con aquella mujer, sin poder sacar de mi mente lo que ella me dijo…

-Jamás me considere solitaria –_Explique mirando el horizonte._

-Es porque nunca tuviste amigas antes.

-Nunca las necesite.

-¿Y ahora?

-No me interesa llevarme bien con todo el mundo, pero supongo que hay algunas excepciones.

-¿Excepciones? –_Me cuestionó confundido._

-Kyoko y Chiori… Después de pasar tanto tiempo con ellas sería raro imaginar mi vida sin que estén presentes.

-¿No será eso a lo que se refería la mujer?

-¿De qué hablas? –_Pregunte sin entender._

-La amistad también se puede considerar una forma de amar ¿Verdad?... Como no te relacionas con nadie si no es en el trabajo, te incluyeron en la sección LoveMe y, por eso, ahora te siente sola sin tus amigas.

-Es posible -Dije suspirando –Después de todo, de no ser por ti, ahora seguiría sintiéndome mal–Murmure para mí misma mientras pensaba…

-Fin flash back-

_Gracias a Hiou-kun pensé que, posiblemente, esa mujer solo hubiera querido ayudar y no me equivoque._

_Posteriormente, la celebración se cerró con un nuevo discurso de algunos miembros de nuestro "Club de fans" que, luego nos fueron a saludar y nos explicaron que ellas también habían pasado por cosas similares, pero que no dejáramos que eso nos hiciera terminar solas._

_Al volver al trabajo, la sensación de asco y molestia regreso. Y es que justo cuando creí que todo había terminado y ya podía olvidarlo de una vez, los comentarios al respecto se hicieron presentes…_

-Felicidades Kotonami-san…

-Feliz aniversario.

-¿Ya paso un año? Sí que vuela el tiempo.

-Esperemos que no cumplan más…

_Todo el mundo olvida fácilmente cumpleaños y aniversarios ¿y, aun así, recuerdan esto? Debe ser obra del presidente también, le debe haber dicho a todo el mundo sobre ello._

* * *

><p><em>Al terminar con los pocos detalles que faltaban para el comercial, fui al camarín me senté y suspire cansada. Ya tenía suficiente con tener que asistir a una "Reunión" como la de Lory, ahora también tenía que aguantar a todos reclamando que tenía que salir de esa sección.<em>

_Para alguien de una familia de clase media como yo, lo más importante es el trabajo. Ese es mi único interés._

_No voy a perder el tiempo en cursilerías y hombres que no valen la pena. Después de todo, el amor apesta… Pero, tal vez, hay veces en las que vale la pena. Solo por aquellas personas que nos acompañan, nos apoyan y nos guían…_

-Muoko-san ¿Ocurre algo? –_Me pregunto una buena amiga con preocupación._

-No, nada –_Le respondí con una sonrisa, mientras pedía internamente que esas personas especiales no se alejaran nunca de mí…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nos leemos, Dalia.


End file.
